What He Thought, and How He Got There
by Maia Willow
Summary: Reid didn't want her to leave. Their family was broken. A new family is able to be formed. He loves her. Reids' thoughts after JJ leaves the BAU. Possibly continuing.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here i am back quickly with a very short thoughts from Reid. **

**Please read and review.**

**~Maia Willow~**

**

* * *

**

I can't belive she left, thought Spencer Reid walking out of the BAU. She had no say in if she got to stay. Reid was pissed and not at JJ, no he was pissed off at Strauss for taking her breaking up their family.

Hotch had tryed to explain that no one on their team could be replaced but she didn't listen. Reid knew he wasn't the only one that was mad.

Garcia had broken down, he knew that, but what he didn't know was if he was going to let himself cry. He wanted to be strong or almost emotionless like Hotch or Emily had mastered. But, he knew he was going to go home and cry.

He was going to get angry and throw stuff because his family was breaking. First, Elle, Gideon, and now JJ. Of course there was Rossi and Prentiss, who had become part of their family but if JJ left it was never going to be the same. Ever.

He knew he wasn't going to see her everyday, if once a month even. He knew she knew that there isn't much time off of work and that seeing them often was not going to happen. And he knew that he wanted her to stay, to keep the BAU family together, to keep him from falling.

Garcia had said that they would always have Henry, after all he is their godson, but he knew, even then that it wasn't enough.

Leaving the BAU that night knowing that the next time he was there there it was going to feel a little empty. And it was, if even just a little bit to anyone else, a lot to people like Reid, Garcia, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and even Hotch.

And that is what he thought.

* * *

**Well just a short on that i thought when i was watching that episode**

**~Maia Willow~**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I wanted to do a short continuance on this story because this idea popped into my head and I felt the need to put it up.

It's short and a little fast but I just wanted a rerun of what happened to get to where it is and where it comes from the previous chapter.

Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you think. [[=

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own!(if I did JJ would still be here and people wouldn't be writing these stories)

* * *

Reid looked over at the beautiful women laying beside him, thinking about how they got here. Wondering if it had been different, would he still be with her?

If she hadn't left would _he _be the holding her, or would Will? He wished he knew but he didn't, but he still thought about it.

* * *

That was two years ago. What had happened in those two years had surprised everyone. JJ had found out that Will had been having affairs, with prostitutes no less and she had made him leave. Forced him out, saying that their son didn't need to be around that.

He had said that he was going to take Henry away and left angrily. At that she had called the team, knowing that they would be there for her. Reid and Morgan had stayed with her for the first few weeks.

Morgan, there in case Will came back, and Reid, for comfort. Garcia was in and out saying if dared try to take Henry away from JJ she would make his life hell with a few keystrokes.

That's how JJ and Reid happened. First it was just him taking her out, trying to get her away from it all. Then it was more and they both knew it.

He was with her constantly, day and night. It was more than just comforting her now, he wanted to be there, and he was going to be there, for her.

As soon as Will decided to try to get custody of Henry, everyone realized he never had a chance. As soon as JJ said what he had done for her to want to kick him out, Will was deemed unfit as a guardian and JJ got total custody of him.

JJ heard from Will only on Holidays and Henry's birthday. She didn't let him talk to him. Reid being there had become routine for them and when he went home after it was all over, Henry didn't like the change.

So as a compromise Reid went over to JJ's house almost everyday. Not at all how much he'd thought he'd see her after he left. He was still working cases but he was doing so from a Garcia standpoint, as in he was the one on the other side of the computer screen.

A year after all that, he asked her out on an actual date. After that it all started to get better for her. She kept her job at the pentagon though, she needed the money.

No one on the team really knew they just kind of guessed and when they found out, it wasn't because they had told the team. It was because Reid had left the video chat on and Hotch had accidentally walked in and over screen saw them.

He had been the first to congratulate them and then he had left looking a little uncomfortable in that situation. Garcia had freaked out say she totally knew. Everyone had been waiting for it to happen.

Reid started going on cases with them, but he mostly was involved via chat. After dating about six months, he proposed. Apparently he was very bold in how he did propose. No matter how much they asked though, JJ or Reid never told.

Right before the wedding JJ found out she was pregnant. Morgan brought up baby geniuses. Of course Reid started babbling about babies being born at certain times of the year.

They got married and had their baby girl which they named Addison Joy Reid. The put joy in her name for obvious reasons.

* * *

He was just thinking that when a baby started to cry. JJ was about to get up, when Reid got up and she layed back down, know Addie was safe with her father.

Reid held her thinking about what his life would be like if he hadn't married JJ. He knew he wouldn't be holding his baby girl, wouldn't have a step-son that he loved to death.

He would never change what had happened. And thats what he thought as he drifted off snuggling with his family.

* * *

OK...yeah thats was crap work but i felt like i needed to write that as soon as it popped into my head.

Review and tell me how it was.

~Maia Willow~


	3. Authors Note

Ok, so just an authors note:

So I heard a little while ago that they are bringing JJ back. So, I was thinking about continuing this story as it is and have JJ back. It's up to you.

Comment on what you think.

~Maia Willow~


End file.
